callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Strela-3
The Strela-3 is a launcher featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is vehicle lock-on only, similar to the Stinger in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It costs . Campaign The Strela-3 is used by Hudson while on Rebirth Island to shoot down Mi-8 helicopters that are attacking his squad. It is also used on the mission Redemption in the Wii version by Mason to shoot down enemy helicopters above the deck of the boat. This use is exclusive to the Wii version, as all other versions use a Valkyrie Rocket Launcher instead. This change is due to RAM limitations on the Wii. Multiplayer The Strela-3 is a secondary launcher unlocked at level 30. It is aircraft lock-on only, and comes stocked with two missiles. It serves essentially the same function as the Stinger missile from ''Modern Warfare 2''. It pairs well with Ghost Pro, as the player using the Strela-3 can take out a single Attack Helicopter, Chopper Gunner, or Gunship alone, by firing the first missile to force the helicopter to evade with flares, then using the second to take it down entirely. The Strela-3 missile has a long range, capable of tracking targets even after the vehicle has evaded the projectile, unlike the M72 LAW, which is unlocked earlier. When coupled with Scavenger Pro, the Strela-3 gains a third missile, giving the player great anti-air capabilities. However, picking up Scavenger bags will not provide the player with more ammo. Also, the player should note that he is visible to any aircraft, so it is not recommended to take down lethal enemy killstreaks (such as Chopper Gunner) with. This weapon takes up the secondary slot, under 'Launchers'. Some players do not like this, as it leaves them with just a primary, meaning they could run out of ammo (Especially if they haven't unlocked Scavenger pro yet). Gallery Strela-3_1st_Person_BO.png|Strela-3 Strela-3 aiming down the sight.jpg|Strela-3 sight strela misile.jpg|Strela-3 missile in the air Strela-3 Create-A-Class.JPG|Strela-3's Create-A-Class stats Trivia *The Strela-3 is similar to the Stinger from Modern Warfare 2 in ammo capability and being aircraft lock-on only. It is also possible, like the Stinger, for the missile to miss a target and come back to ground and potentially get a kill. This is very rare though. *The missiles fired by a Strela-3 are identical to the ones fired by an M72 LAW. *The Valkyrie Rockets killstreak award is fired from a modified Strela-3 launcher, having been enhanced with an aiming module of some sort. *If a target moves out of the way (for example the Chopper Gunner) a fired rocket will usually loop around and destroy the aircraft. *Although unusual, it is quite possible to earn a kill with the Strela-3. *Strela means "arrow" in Russian. *It makes the same reloading sound as the M72 LAW. *This is the only launcher in Black Ops not to appear in any zombie maps, having the M72 LAW and the China Lake appearing in regular maps and the RPG appearing in Dead Ops Arcade. Videos thumb|left|300px|Demonstration of the Missile's range. thumb|300px|right|A kill with the Strela 3 thumb|300px|left Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Launchers